Yoshi's Final Battle Against Bowser
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: In this Mario Party DS fanfic, Yoshi has to face Bowser in the final showdown, but can he defeat him with the power of the stars?


**In this Mario Party DS story, Yoshi is about to face Bowser in the final showdown for the 5th and final Sky Crystal but, can Yoshi have enough strength to defeat him?**

"So, you are the bug that I get to squish, Yoshi?" Bowser asked.

Yoshi stood up to him and said, "That's right Bowser! Now hand over the crystal or prepare for a taste of my egg!"

Bowser laughed and said, "Well Yoshi, if you want to get this, prepare for another shrinking from my Minimizer because here it comes!"

Then, DK and Diddy appeared out of nowhere and using DK's strong leg, Bowser's Minimizer is broken which returns the crew and Yoshi back to normal size.

"I'm back to normal." Yoshi cheered, "All right Bowser, the game's over for you unless you want to challenge me in another battle."

"The party's not over yet because I got a new secret weapon." Bowser said, "Behold the power of the Megamorph Belt! This weapon will transform me into Blockhead Bowser!"

He put on his belt and Bowser transformed to Blockhead Bowser, ready to attack Yoshi and said, "Farewell, Yoshi!"

Just then... 7 Stars appear around him and said, "We are the 7 Stars and we have the power to give to Yoshi."

"What, the 7 Stars?" Bowser asked as he stalled for a moment.

"That's right!" One of the stars said. "I was one of them and I heard that only the true Superstar has the power to defeat Bowser once and for all and get the last crystal, and that person is Yoshi. Yoshi is the true Superstar and now, we are here to help him."

Another one said, "Yoshi, are you ready for the final battle against Bowser?"

"I'm ready for this final battle!" Yoshi replied as he is pumped, "Let's do this! Ready, Stars?"

"Ready!" they said in unison.

"Yoshi Superstar Power!!" Yoshi shouted as the Stars shouted along with him.

"Power up!!" They shouted.

Using the power of the 7 Stars, Yoshi is ready to face Bowser in the final showdown and said, "Superstar Yoshi!"

Then, the final battle begins.

Bowser transformed to a top and said, "Let's see how you deal spinning around."

Yoshi thought for a second and said, _"How can I defeat this while he is spinning? Wait a minute, the Golden Bowser Block is the weakness. If I can punch or kick him 5 times, then he is weakened. 15 times should defeat him once and for all! Well, let's try it!"_

So Yoshi punched the block 5 times and the 1st form is defeated.

Bowser got a bit mad and transformed into a Tox Box and said, "Not bad, Yoshi. But can you avoid getting flattened in this form?"

Yoshi did it again with another 5 punches and he is at full health thanks to the power of the stars and Bowser got very mad!

"That's it, Yoshi! Now you must perish by slithering around while I am a snake!" Bowser said as he transformed to his final form, the snake.

"Looks like he is slithering around but he is the same old Bowser." Yoshi said as he punched him 4 times but, he got a bit hurt.

Bowser attacked him and said, "Looks like you're feeling hot and you're down to the last heart!"

Yoshi got very,very, very mad and using the Stars' power, he is about to unleash the final blow, "Yoshi... Final... Riding...

"Prepare to lose!" Bowser shouted, but it was too late.

**...PUNCH!!**"

With the word shouted, Yoshi unleashed a mighty blow, which defeated Bowser once and for all!

"Impossible, how can I lose to this?" Bowser said but the belt got malfunctioned and he is about to be Thwomped, "Uh-oh!"

Feeling squished, Yoshi has defeated Bowser. He shouted his name for his big win, "YOSHI!!"

Back at the castle Bowser got a bit carried away.

"I'm sorry I got a bit carried away and here, take this final Sky Crystal."

Yoshi said,"Thank you." But then, something amazing happened, the power of the 5 crystals transformed to a DS.

"Wow, the crystals hold something else, Triangle Twisters!" Yoshi shouted but, Bowser came up and said, "I want to play if you let me go."

Yoshi said in reply, "OK." and everyone is very happy in the end. Even Bowser who is now having fun with his new friends.


End file.
